The subject matter described and/or illustrated herein relates generally to connector assemblies for electronic modules.
Competition and market demands have continued the trend toward smaller and higher performance (e.g., faster) electrical systems and devices. The desire for higher density electrical systems and devices has led to the development of land grid array (LGA) electronic assemblies. An LGA electronic assembly includes an electronic module and an interposer socket that is configured to be positioned between the electronic module and the electrical component (e.g., circuit board). The interposer socket communicatively couples the electronic module and the electrical component. For example, the electronic module may have a mounting side that includes an array of conductive pads. The interposer socket may include an array of spring contacts positioned along a top side of the interposer socket. Each spring contact has a mating surface that engages a corresponding conductive pad of the electronic module at a mating interface.
Conventional spring contacts for LGA assemblies, however, can exhibit a high impedance at the mating interfaces between the spring contacts and the respective conductive pads. For certain applications, such as high speed or high frequency applications, the difference between the impedance at the mating interfaces and the characteristic impedance of the system can substantially degrade signal integrity. Modifying the LGA assembly to reduce this impedance discontinuity, however, can create other challenges or cause unwanted effects.
Accordingly, there is a need for an interposer socket that reduces the impedance discontinuity at the mating interfaces between the electronic module and the electronic component (e.g., circuit board).